Super
A super is a term for someone with extraordinary powers that give them an advantage over normal human beings. Throughout the series, they're also called superhumans, metahumans, and superheroes, though they aren't always heroes and superheroes aren't always super, as shown with Abigail Hamilton. Supers can have any range of powers, from flying to telekinesis. For most of the world, it's unknown how supers get their powers. Metahuman Testing When supers first came about, most people were eager to figure out more about them -- how they got their powers, if their powers could be taken, why these people got powers. Testing started to get funded to figure these things out, and soon supers everywhere were being tested. Not many supers were eager to be tested on, so they were forcibly taken. Not many specific supers are known except for Malcolm Dietrich -- the main antagonist of the second and third books of the series. While being tested, he lost his leg. The testing gave him PTSD and a hatred for non-supers, which caused a large amount of conflict. How Supers Get Powers As explored in Behind the Mask, supers do not get their powers randomly. While some supers get their powers genetically, as with Connor Hamilton inheriting them from his father, Jason Walker, most supers get it from a near-death situation at the right age. It's mentioned that the best age is somewhere between thirteen and sixteen, as with Hunter and Connor, who got their powers at age fourteen and sixteen, respectively, though as it's possible to start puberty early, it's possible to get powers early. This is shown with Rylan Sloan, who had his near-death situation at age eight and started developing powers at age nine. The powers you develop are supposed to be powers that would have saved you in the near-death situation you experienced. For example, Hunter nearly died of drowning and developed to ability to breathe underwater and grow flippers. List of Known Supers * Rylan Sloan ** Superhero alias: Iron Phantom ** Near-death situation: cancer, surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy ** Powers: Telepathy, teleportation, healing * Connor Hamilton ** Superhero alias: Red Comet ** Near-death situation: N/A; genetic ** Powers: Flying, heightened senses, memory transmitting (possibly) * Hunter Fitzpatrick ** Superhero alias: Fish Boy ** Near-death experience: drowning ** Powers: Breathing underwater, feet turn to flippers at will * Calias Lawson ** Superhero alias: N/A ** Near-death experience: N/A, Rylan's clone ** Powers: Telepathy, teleportation, healing * Jason Walker ** Superhero alias: Eagle Eye ** Near-death experience: beaten by stepfather ** Powers: Flying, heightened senses, memory transmitting * Jack Bolman ** Superhero alias: Tornado ** Near-death experience: car crash ** Powers: Super strength/super speed * Malcolm Dietrich ** Supervillain alias: Sandman ** Near-death experience: abused ** Powers: making dreams come to life * Veronica Dietrich ** Supervillain alias: N/A ** Near-death experience: abused ** Powers: changing her appearance at will (formerly) * Derick ** Supervillain alias: Cyblaster ** Near-death experience: N/A ** Powers: Siphoning and shooting electricity * Patrick ** Superhero alias: Stretch ** Near-death experience: N/A ** Powers: Stretching himself in all sorts of shapes and distances * McKayla ** Superhero alias: Rock Star ** Near-death experience: N/A ** Powers: Super strength * Mimi ** Superhero alias: N/A ** Near-death experience: N/A ** Powers: Telekinesis, telepathy, calling to the dead * Poof ** Superhero alias: Poof ** Near-death experience: N/A ** Powers: Turning invisible